To be a Hufflepuff
by IAmAFantasyFan
Summary: Jennie LaCrox, a pureblood decended from a long line is Slytherins, is devistated when placed in Hufflepuff. However, she soon discoveres that the supposedly 'mediocre' house is not all that it seems.
1. Chapter 1

**To Be a Hufflepuff**

_Jennie LaCrox, a pureblood decended from a long line is Slytherins, is devistated when placed in Hufflepuff. However, she soon discoveres that the supposedly 'mediocre' house is not all that it seems._

**Chapter 1 – when it all went wrong**

"Good bye sweethearts," Mother said, kissing me and my twin sister, "write to us as soon as you can, alright?"

"Of course, Mother." Abbie said, rolling her eyes.

"And I promise I'll write when Abbie gets sorted into Hufflepuff."

"Jennie!" Abbie looked shocked, "that's not a joking matter!"

"It's okay," father said, "I know both my little pureblood princesses are perfect slytherins. Luckily there is no chance if having a hufflepuff in the family. Oh, and Jennie darling; please say hello to Severus for me.

"Will do!" I hopped onto the train, and waved one last time before going along to find a compartment. Turning around, I noticed Abbie wasn't with me. I retraced my steps, and found her at the door looking back at our parents. "what are you doing?" I asked her, "we have to go get a compartment!"

"yeah," she turned around, and I noticed that her face was a little blotchy, "it's just... first year at hogwarts. Yay. I guess."

"good greif!" I said as I pulled her along the isle, "you're actually going to end up in Hufflepuff if you keep acting all like that! Get some backbone girl."

I found an empty compartment, and we sat down together. After a few minutes, just as the train began to move, the door to the compartment opened. A red-haired (probably a Weasley, and in which case, Gryffindor) stuck his head in. His twin weasel stood behind him.

"Hello, girls!" He grinned, and stuck out his hand for Abbie to shake, "do you mind if we sit with you? The other compartments are full." He gestured to his twin and another black kid behind him.

"So we're a last resort, are we?" Abbie said, ignoring his hand,

"Look again," I said, taking my chances with the fact that he was probably a Griffindor and being rude, "you might have missed a compartment." And getting up, I closed the door in front of him. Behind the glass I saw a shocked expression on his face, but I just smirked and turned away. Serves him right, the Griffindork. Almost before I got back to my seat, there was a knock.

"Yes?" Abbie called, and the door opened to admit a tall black haired boy, and a slightly shorter brown haired one. Both in black and green robes. Seeing as they were probably fifth years or something, they naturally did not need to ask permission, but sat down and made themselves at home. I moved and sat in the corner with Abbie.

"So, Clyde," the brown-haired boy said, ignoring Abbie and I, "how was your summer?"

"Ah, I was mostly helping father out in the store. Hello, girls, what are your names?" He asked, and I guessed that it was because if we were likely to end up in a different house he didn't want to let us know too much.

"I'm Abigail LaCrox, and that's my twin sister Jennifer."

"Ah yes," Clyde winked, "we'd picked up on that fact. But LaCrox, eh? I know your father; he is a fine man."

"Thank-you" Abbie smiled, "and who are you?"

"Oh, sorry, I'm Clyde Ranchestor, and that is Krelig Daloman."

"Ah, Ranchestor?" I said, "we've heard of your family. Not the Dalomans, though," turning to Krelig.

"Yes," Krelig said, "ve moved fom Bulgaria in ve summer. Does it alvays rain thees much vin Britian?"

Clyde laughed, "I've told you many times," he said, "you get so used to it we don't notice the rain and couldn't tell you how often it rains."

"Vell," he said, "I vas hoping vese lovely ladies vould pay more attention to ve veather?"

"It doesn't rain that often," Abbie said,

"It's just been an espically wet year." I added.

"Vat is good!" Krelig said, with obvious relief, "Clyde had me verry vorried."

"Did you use to go to Durmstrang?" I asked, "that's where our Mother went."

"no," Krelig admitted, "I vas homeschooled. My Muver thought tis vould 'intervate' me to your culture. I do not vike it very much so far."

"Uncivilized Bulgarians!" Clyde teased. Just then the lunch lady came by. Everyone being rich slytherins, we each bought loads of candy – enough to last for a couple of months. Krelig and Clyde went back to talking to each other, and I read a chapter of my new potions text book. With any luck, Professor Snape would make me his teacher's pet.

As I walked into the dining hall, I noticed most of the other first years were acting very nervous. Except, of course, my twin sister and I. We knew where we were going to be sorted. Slytherin; where those of wit and cunning will always find their kind. Being rather later in the line, I looked around curiously as the other kids got sorted. Feining, of course, the ease and coolness of a Slytherin. On my left were the four house tables. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and of course, Slytherin. I scruntinized the slytherin table with specific interest as that was where I would be sitting for the next seven years. It looked nice enough. Kind of boring and dissapointing, actually. I guess I kind of expected snakes to be slithering around the plates or something. I was inturrupted from my musings as the sorting hat shouted particuarly loudly,

"Hufflepuff!"

I looked at the girl, and felt a little sorry for her. Not much, though. She must have done something to deserve being sorted into a house like that.

"LaCrox, Abbie." the ugly Gryffindor professor said, and my twin sister walked up to the sorting hat. It was only on her head moments before she got sorted into Slytherin. Naturally.

"LaCrox, Jennie."

I walked up to the hat confedently, and placed it on my head, winking at Abbie. Naturally, only moments after being on my head, the hat shouted. . .

"Hufflepuff!"

_What? There must be a mistake!_

But McGonagall simply waved me toward the Hufflepuff table. I exchanged confused glances with Abbie. We would have to sort this out later. And it would cause me so much teasing amoung the slytherins! I dreaded to think what this mistake might cost me!

I sat down next to the girl that I had felt sorry for only a minute ago.

"Hello!" she said, smiling broadly (stupid Hufflepuff trait!), "my name is Grace. What's yours?"

I ignored her. Imagine exchanging names with a hufflepuff – it was unthinkable! And she was probably a mudblood too. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the mudblood's sickning smile falter. I continued to ignore her and sat gazing up at the celing. I was hungry, but wouldn't dream of eating with the Hufflepuffs. I had to preserve some dignity.

Eventually the meal ended, and the Headmaster said a little speech. Then we were all dismissed.

"Jennie, right? Come with me, I'll take you to the dormotory." A prefect said. Slowly, I looked down from the celing to meet his eyes.

"thank you," I said as cooly as I could, "but I have a matter to discuss with the Headmaster."

"Oh, well then, I'll just wait here for you to finish." He said,

"no, that will not be necessary." I replied, "you may leave with the rest of _your_ house."

Perplexed, her turned away.

"Professor Dumbledore!" I called, as the headmaster walked toward the exit, "may I have a word with you?"

"yes?" he inquired, walking over to me, "what do you need?"

"well you see, sir, I'm sorry to cause you trouble (growing up in a Slytherin home taught me one thing: sweet talking can get you lots), but I believe that I have been sorted wrong. I really should be a Slytherin."

"really?" He sounded amused, "and what makes you think that?"

"well, besides the fact that my whole family has been Slytherin including my twin sister," I said, and paused that he might realize that surely I would be with my _twin_, "since an early age I have desplayed the characteristics of a Slytherin. Not to mention the fact that _Hufflepuff_ is hardly desirable for a pureblood such as me."

"I see." he sounded a little less friendly this time, but then, he used to be a Gryffindor and wouldn't understand such matters as purety of blood. "well I'm sorry to dissapoint you, Miss LaCrox, but you have been sorted. You are a Hufflepuff, and there is nothing more that you can do about it." Then he turned away and left the hall.

Inwardly, I fumed, but I left the great hall with my head high. I intended to go straight to the owlery and send an owl to my mother. As I left the great hall, I bumped into Abbey who had obviously been waiting there.

"Abbie!" I said, breaking into a grin, "thank goodness I found you. I was just about to owl mother and father as Professor Dumbledore wouldn't change my house. I can't understand why all this trouble should happen to me. Can you believe the mistake the sorting hat made? What a mess!"

"maybe," Abbie said coldly, "it wasn't a mistake. Good bye, Jennifer." and she turned and walked down the hall. I stared after her, astonished. She thought that I was actually a Hufflepuff? Was she nuts? Of course I was a Slytherin. Father used to call me 'my little slytherin princess'.

I went straight away to the owlery, and sent a letter to my parents. Then I waited for their reply, seeing as there was no way that I was going to sleep in the Hufflepuff dormotories. Around two in the morning, I got a reply. The gist of it was: we are very dissapointed that you were placed in Hufflepuff. Tell your sister that we are very proud of her.

Tears of pain pricked behind my eyes, and I scrunched the letter up. _ Fine!_ If this was how my family was going to act, then I'll just betray them too and make an amazing Hufflepuff! A fantastic hufflepuff! The most hufflepuffy hufflepuff that there ever was! But I couldn't really lie to myself that much. It really hurt, having your parents pratically disown you. Espicallly when you thought that they loved you. Still, I had learned a few tricks from my (so called) family. Straightning up, I wiped my eyes and made a resoloute face in the window. Then I marched off to find a teacher and get directions to the Hufflepuff dormitories.


	2. Chapter 2

**Help! I started this story, and I just realized that I have no story goal! I would prefer to hold off continuing until I have one, for a story is pretty boring when it goes nowhere! So please: I would love suggestions for a goal! A problem that needs solving, a mystry that needs unveiling, a treasure that needs finding... anything!  
**

**Thanks!**

**Abby**


End file.
